


【ℂ𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕖 𝕣𝕦𝕟 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕥𝕤】

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, oneshots, song shots, x readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ʀᴇǫᴜᴇsᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴏᴘᴇɴ!!ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴏɴᴇsʜᴏᴛs ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ɢᴀᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴄᴏᴏᴋɪᴇs ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʀᴜɴ. ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴀʀᴇ sᴏɴɢ ʙᴀsᴇᴅ, sᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʀᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴʀᴇᴄᴏɢɴɪᴢᴇᴅ sᴏɴɢs ʟᴏʟ.
Relationships: Mint Choco Cookie/Lilac cookie
Kudos: 3





	1. Rules and Headcanons

『RULES』

~No smut. I'm a minor and it makes me uncomfy ://

~Some ships I can't get right off the bat yet so please be patient with me!

~No Yogurt Cream x Lilac/Lilac x Pomegranate. I'll explain it in Headcanons.

~No minors x adult, incest, ect.

~One request at a time, meaning that if you already requested something, don't ask for another right after. However, you can ask for another when I'm done with the one you requested first.

~Some characters will be ooc because I suck at writing some characters, so please bear with me. 

~ x readers are fine! (however, the reader will use neutral terms, such as they/them.)

『Headcanons』

~Explaning rule 3— I headcanon Pomegranate, Lilac, and Yogurt Cream as siblings. Pome and Lilac are twins while Yogurt Cream is the youngest. 

~Peppermint and Soda are siblings as well. 

I'm pretty sure that's it for now, I will update the headcanon list if I come up with any more.


	2. POV: u die in lilacs hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HR5zpFs7YpY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but that's because I couldn't think of anything whoops.

You were tired. Completely exhausted. 

But, you cannot rest. Not here, not now. 

You can hear your own breath shaking, and stopping multiple occasions because of your chocked sobbing in fear. You were hiding under a table that had a table cover. You clamped your mouth shut to silence your cries. You seemed to calm down until you heard footsteps. 

“Where’d Y/N go…?” the footsteps got louder and quicker, then slowed down.

Your heart seemed to stop right at that moment. You made sure no noises came out of you when the footsteps were in your view. 

“Damn...That’s a shame…” The cookie walked around the place for a bit until they stopped at the table you were hiding at.

You FROZE. Your entire body shook as you felt the tension get closer and closer. Our breath getting shaky as it does. 

The cookie stood there for a few more seconds until grabbing the table cover’s end and stood there. You were scared shitless.

They pulled the cloth and as they did—

“Oh, Y/N!”

You were breathing heavily now, you tired screaming, crying, do anything, but nothing came out. Just heavy breathing and choked sobs.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, except of course…

...When it’s your death date.”


	3. 『SuperNova except I failed writing the plot』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests are opened now!!! please request me stuff—

They were devastated. They still had that guilt inside of them. Felt like what they did when they were kicked out on their birthday. 

The emotions, gut-wrenching hatred, just...Ew. they were laying in their bed, just spacing off trying to forget it. It failed. Hard.

They ran a hand against their hair and held onto the shirt that they were wearing because both Lilac and Mint were going to bed soon, and also the fact that they don’t wear pants when they sleep.

Soon their boyfriend walked in.

“Are you ok?”

“Mhm.”

“You sure…?”

“Yeah.” 

They looked down for a bit until they broke into sobs.


	4. 『W I S H L I N E』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe using one of my older fanfics as my advantage to no writing 😼😼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of su1c1d3 but no attempts are done.

He had to call it.

He just had to.

His insecurities were too much.

Even though he said to himself that he doesn’t have any because he’s a fucking prince for calling out loud. 

He’s ignoring his own problems. 

No, he’s not calling his whole damn life off.

That’s stupid. 

He’s a prince. 

Why would he do that?

That would’ve been suicide to do so. 

All his fr--

What the hell is he saying?

He has NO friends.

Is it his fault? 

Possibly,

He brags about everything. Who could listen to a spoiled brat brag on and on about absolutely nothing until they just leave.

But at the same time,

It isn’t.

He always tell himself,  
“It’s not me it's them.”

And that’s only half the truth. 

It is him.

It will always be him.

He brags.

He’s spoiled.

He has all the lux.

He didn’t understand the last one. 

Why won’t anyone like him? Having all the lux you can have is a dream come true! Why didn’t anyone like him? All rich people brag about their stuff? Why do people get annoyed when he does it?!

The answer came from the killing game.

He was just really a spoiled whiny brat that won’t shut the hell up.

Hell even Peppermint got on his case on how he was being an annoying prick. 

He even argued with them to the point Walnut broke them up.

He hated them since.

But.

They had a valid point to.

He picked up his phone, still missing Lilac dearly. 

Thick tears welled up in his eyes, but he ignored those, letting them drop onto the floor carpet.  
He forgot the number...What was it again? He couldn’t remember.

While that’s going on, he kept on remembering him and Lilac. 

Just him and his bodyguard. 

Until that stupid bear came along.

And Peppermint.

But who cares about them?!

He did.

He hated to admit it, but he actually somehow started to not actually..Dislike them as much. 

Still hated them though.

He forgot that he had his phone in his hand until he dropped it and started to sob. HARD.

His hard sobbing became wailing. 

Dropped to the floor, and just let all that pain out.

It felt good. 

It wasn’t long before his uniform was covered in tears. 

His face was soaked with tears and freshly new ones as well. 

He was just down to sniffling and sobs.

He didn’t want to waste his entire uniform shirt and jacket just because he was just letting his emotions out.

He thought of something--

Something that made him cry even harder. 

Was he faking his tears?

I mean, he did it when he was in the killing game.

So why would anyone believe him now?

Peppermint did say about 16 times that he was just ‘Pushing them out’ and  
‘They’re just crocodile tears.’ 

But,

Were they lying when they said that?

No.

Not at all.

Those weren’t his actual emotions. 

Those were him telling them that “Oh iI just don’t care about your problems because I’M RICHER THAN YOU.” or just for guilt and sympathy.

He just…

Wailed even harder.

And with every wail

He dropped everything off his shoulders.

He could feel less pain with every cry he gave out.

He noticed that his phone was still there, 

He cried so much.

How did his phone if not his entire apartment not flood with tears.   
Oh well.

He remembered the number off the spot luckily to avoid another episode. 

He dialed the number just to hear that light-hearted jingle in his head--

“We’re taking calls from the W-I-S-H-L-I-N-E, making your wacky dreams come true--Just call XXX-XXX-XXXX.”

“You’ve reached the W-I-S-H-L-I-N-E--”

He didn’t bother letting it finish.

“H-Hello?”


End file.
